In recent years, a server device which is equipped with a semiconductor memory such as a flash memory is known. The server device performs parallel processing of a memory unit which has a plurality of semiconductor memories in order to improve throughput. For example, this kind of server device is suitably used as a server device which records and plays content data such as material data. However, there is a case that reliability of the conventional server device is not sufficient.
One application for consideration is JP2008-204114A.